Snow Day
by gatogirl1
Summary: A light snow at my house gave me inspiration to write this cute and hopefully funny scene of the IY pack in the snow hope you enjoy and review it!


"Everybody, come on! You have to see!"  
  
Everyone looked up. Everyone, that is, meaning Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Inuyasha hadn't been sitting in Kaede's hut when Kagome made her breathless announcement, but he still heard all the same from his perch on the roof just outside.  
  
He'd been the first one to know that she'd come back through the well when her sweet scent had teased his nose from his usual pouting position in the Gobushinku Tree. Usual meaning where he usual moped around on the days Kagome returned to her home for the unavoidable tests and (Inuyasha growled at the thought) perhaps was spending time with that human boy? That was one thing he hated smelling when she returned here, where she belonged: the distinct and disgusting odor of the male "Hojo" trying to join with the pure scent of his Kagome. The combination always disgusted him to the point of anger.  
  
But this time when she came through the well, her scent was free of the slightest tinge of this competition. Instead, she'd left the impression of fresh cherry blossoms, just after a late frost, when the petals were frosted with an icy coat so delicate that they retained their full vitality.  
  
She wasn't supposed to come today, Inuyasha mused as he followed her scent's wake. She'd only left the day before, claiming she would be back in four days. What could have happened in such a short time that she had to come back so soon? Not that he was complaining.  
  
******************************  
Once she'd pulled herself out of the well in Sengoku Jidai, Kagome rushed to the village on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. While normally she might try to search out Inuyasha from his latest hiding places, she thought she'd have a better chance of finding everybody if she ran to Kaede's instead. She was so excited that she didn't feel Inuyasha's youkai aura following close behind. Kagome burst into Kaede's and made her announcement.  
  
"Everybody, come on! You have to see!"  
  
The hut's inhabitants looked up, a little startled by the extent of Kagome's excitement, by the fact that Kagome was actually here far earlier than she'd originally told them, and by her strange dress. Instead of the traditional school uniform with short skirt (Miroku's favorite part of the outfit) she wore a pair of long yellow pants that swished with every movement and a matching puffy coat. Her red scarf was being squeezed most unkindly by her excited hand movements and threatened to hit anyone coming within an inch of her as she waved it around in the air. Kagome's arrival and announcement, while getting responses from each of the pack's members, did not create quite the level if excitement she had hoped at first.  
  
Kirara just looked up with a questioning glance, then returned to her bath. If this human wanted had something to tell, she would wait patiently for Kagome to spill- like she always did, whether or not Kirara cared about the news or not.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cheered happily, although not jumping into her arms like he normally did in fear of her scarf. He gave it a little scowl; it had taken his place in her arms and seemed to be occupying all her available hands that normally patted exclusively him.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku put in a second after Shippo. Being the highly trained monk he was, the disappointment in him at seeing Kagome in her less- than-revealing clothes was quickly and easily hidden behind his welcoming smile and serene expression.  
  
"What do you want us to see, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome was most pleased with this response and grabbed Sango's hand in an attempt to drag her off.  
  
"What're you so excited about?" Inuyasha said lazily from his post. Having heard Kagome's declaration, he couldn't help but enter the hut to satisfy his curiosity. In order to appear nonchalant, he leaned casually against the doorframe, but he internally he was on edge- his nose sniffing her over again in case he had missed something important. Kagome had barely pulled Sango to her feet when Inuyasha surprised them all. But she took it in stride, dropping Sango's hand in favor of grabbing Inuyasha's.  
  
"I can't explain it here.you all have to come to the well to see!" was all she would tell them. Shrugging their shoulders at one another, the rest of the group followed the over-enthusiastic Kagome tugging along a pretending- to-be-reluctant Inuyasha at their own paces. Shippo started to catch some of Kagome's fever and was soon hopping along beside her, although he maintained a sharp eye out for the evil scarf and started making up a plan to regain his spot in her arms. Sango followed close behind, hiding a giggle at Inuyasha's attitude, with Kirara on her shoulder. She could tell he was dying to know what Kagome was talking about, but he was refusing to unbend from his nonchalant appearance. Kirara found herself wondering what the human was up to, and had hitched a ride on her own human's shoulder in case some backup was needed. She was not coming because her cat-like curiosity was itching like Myouga on a sunny day. Miroku brought up the rear, taking in Sango's swaying backside appreciatively. At least Sango was wearing her tight fitted yukata and not some poofy costume that hid her beautiful figure.  
  
The group arrived at the well. "Well?" Inuyasha asked, a bit impatiently to hide his own curiosity. "What do we have to see, bitch?" Everyone looked to the Kagome.  
  
"Well, it's in my time," she confessed. Everyone looked at her, a bit confused. "I was just thinking, maybe if we went through together, we could all get to my time," she admitted, a little embarrassed that in her state of total excitement that this plan may not work.  
  
"THAT'S your plan?" Inuyasha scoffed derisively, trying to hide his impatience at Kagome's slowness to explain what had gotten her all riled up.  
  
"It's worth a try," Sango said quickly, catching sight of Kagome's expression and realizing Kagome's exuberance had outdone itself again, and not wishing the younger girl to feel too bad about her possible mistake. With that, the group grabbed each other's hands ("My breast is not a hand Miroku!" Sango growled. "An accident!" Miroku protested innocently). Then they leapt down the well.  
  
**************************************  
"Boy, that was dumb," Inuyasha drawled out, maintaining a calm composure only because he was afraid Kagome wouldn't show him the surprise if he got her too mad. Everyone had made it through the well; that was the good news. The bad news was that the well was far too small to accommodate them all easily and now they were piled atop each other in Kagome's time. To Miroku, this was no bad thing, especially with the lovely Sango-sama sitting her lovely self in his lap. Everyone was a tangle of bodies and muted growls, except for Kirara. She alone had leapt out of the way to avoid becoming part of the Body Part Stew that was being served in the bottom of the well and was now delicately perched on Inuyasha's head.  
  
**********************************************  
Some time passes. Anyone passing by the well house at this late hour of the evening would have heard strangely scandalous noises including many a slaps and far-too-innocent apologies.  
  
************************************************  
More time passes. The well house shoji was abruptly jerked open, revealing two very disheveled couples of made up of human and hanyou and two small yet very disturbed youkai. Kagome and Sango were quickly readjusting their clothing in a way that would've been suspicious to any witnesses. But the only witness to the flustered group was.  
  
"Kagome, look!" shouted Shippo, enchanted. "What's all that white stuff?"  
  
"Why it's.snow," Kagome answered, her excitement returning now that her friends could see what had got her all worked up in the first place. (A/N: sorry, I couldn't help myself. No, I don't own "Bambi" or Disney either. I've just always loved that movie ^_^)  
  
The group stared out in wonder at the scene before them. Inuyasha had seen the Higurashi's home before, but with snow covering it all and still floating gently from the sky, it became all the more beautiful. The snow cleared out the noxious fumes that normally clogged his nose and was leaving everything as clean and fresh as if they were back in the feudal era. Although, the picture almost seemed to be missing something. To Sango and Miroku, who had never been through the well before, it seemed like the future was a kind of paradise. The snow picked up the lights of the city, giving them all enough light to see but giving the place an ethereal quality. Buildings in the distance twinkled, and looking at up down at her, Miroku thought he could see the stars in Sango's eyes glisten all the more brightly at the beautiful scene. Shippo looked out towards the yard at Kagome's footprints leading to the well house and stopping at their feet. He thought the place was pretty, but he couldn't help but stare out to the side of yard where he thought he could see himself.  
  
Tugging of the bottom of Kagome's swishy pants, he pointed out the strange objects. "Kagome, what're those?" he looked up at her, curious and fearful at the same time.  
  
Kagome giggled then drew all of them out into the falling snow. "Souta and I made snow-people of all of us." she began, heart bursting with happiness that her friends had all appreciated the beauty of the shine covered by the light snowfall.  
  
As the rest of the group followed her to explore this small piece of perfect world, Inuyasha held back for a moment, looking from the scenery to the smile on Kagome's face. He finally smiled. Now this picture of a perfect world was complete, with the perfect person smiling at him, inviting him to join in.  
  
Inuyasha stepped away from the door, bending to gather up some snow into ball. "Hey Shippo!" he called to the squirt that was growling at his snow- Shippo, so softly only another youkai would be able to hear, in a challenge for ownership of Kagome's arms. Shippo glanced up, momentarily distracted from his snowy opponent, only to receive a face full of snow.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he whined.  
  
Kirara shook her head with a sigh. "Some youkai never grow up," she told her snow self. The snow Kirara growled in agreement. "Luckily we're far more mature than that."  
  
**************************************************  
  
It's snowing outside! I just came in from making a snowman and inspiration struck. If only it wouldn't strike so late.it's nearly 3:00am and it's New Year's Eve, so I'll be up late tonight as well.ah well. It's the curse us writers have ^_^ Merry Christmas one and all and have a Happy New Year! By the way, did I rate this movie correctly? And is the genre okay? I was a bit indecisive about that.  
  
Oh yes. I don't own Inuyasha either. Dang, I thought I did. I probably lost him (like I've lost my IY playing cards!!!) and Rumiko Takahashi picked him up and called him her own. 


End file.
